Damaged beyond repair
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: Annika black is the oldest of the Black siblings and enlisted in the military when she was 19. She left shortly after and tears later she returned. She is t the same anymore after what happens. She surprises her family at the bonfire where a certain alpha imprints on her. Can he fix someone damaged beyond repair? Do not own twilight SamXOC
1. Prologue

Annika looked down at her sister and brother then smiled. She hugged her brother Jacob and he shook his head. He clung to his older sister who smiled and looked at her mom then to her dad. She smiled and stepped away from her brother. She kissed him on the head and looked at her sisters.

"Take care of them!" She exclaimed and her sister Rachel flung herself at Annika.

"Sister don't go! Please!" Her sister begged and began to cry. She patted her sister on the head and smiled.

"Don't worry I will be home." She said and had Becca pull her baby sister off. She grabbed her bag and turned around to leave. She took a deep breathe and since 9/11 she decided this is what she had to do. She just signed up to join the Military and she walked out of her house. She saw her one friend Leah and within seconds Leah flung herself at Annika.

Annika sighed and pulled Leah away from her. She placed her head against hers and then smiled. She kissed her forehead and shoved her to Sam who grabbed her. She threw her back in the back of the rusty red truck and a family friend Sue was taking her to the airport. She got in and She stuck her hand out then waved.

"Annika don't go! Pleases stay here!" Leah screamed and tried to get away from Sam. "ANNIKA NO!" Leah screamed and fell to the ground as Sam held her.

"Sister no! Don't go!" Jacob screamed as he left the house and Becca grabbed him. "Sister no! Sister!" Jacob said crying and Sue began to drive off.

When they got down the road she finally broke down and sobbed. She couldn't stop it but she wanted to do this and she wanted to protect her family. She was only 19 but that didn't matter she would protect her country. No one on the Rez wanted her to go but yet she did and she was going into training camp before they shipped her out. She arrived at the airport and got out. She said bye to sue and got ready to leave.

Annika spent months in a training camp and wrote her family regularly. She updated them on what was going on until she found out she would be shipped off. She told her family and before a return letter could come she was shipped off. She sat on the plan for hours and sighed. She was scared but he'll who wasn't scared? She took a shakey breathe and they landed. Before she knew it they where at the base getting their post.

Years passed and Annika learned off her mothers passing and her dad condition. She shook her head and crumpled up the letter and tossed it in the trash can. She grabbed her gear and got ready for patrol. She hasn't spoken to her family in years and Jacob must be 15 by now. Hell she couldn't but she would write when she could.

Annika was out patrol when her caravan was ambushed and she watched as her fellow comrades where killed right before her eyes. She barely managed to make it out alive and hell if it wasn't for a nice Iraqan boy she would of died. He pulled her away from the fire on the streets and days later her commander found her. He also thanked the boy and she was looked over. She had a broken wrist, three broken ribs and lots more. She was taken care of a nurse their and in a couple months she could go home. They where finally sending her head but the nightmares of loosing her comrades haunt her. She was damaged beyond repair.


	2. Chapter 1:Coming Home

Annika grabbed her bags and walked onto the plane. She was dressed in her uniform and she smiled. People keep saying thank you and someone even brought her a soda. She smiled but yet something was different about her. People who knew her would be able to tell and she sighed. She laid back on the flight and wanted for it touch down. She looked around the Plane and this was all the people she fought to protect. She smiled and felt proud of what she did. She pulled out a book and began to read.

Anything to keep her mind off of the horrible things she saw and went through. She say her brothers and sisters dying but no one cared everyone. She fought for people who hated her and hated what she believed in. She fought for them and for the U.S. yet one seemed to care.

The plane finally touched down and she got off the plane. Everyone screamed and hugged their loved ones. A friend who she graduated with came and placed his hand on her shoulder. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Let me take you where you need to go." He said and she nodded.

"Thanks Marks lets go." She said and he led her off to his pick up. She smiled when she met his wife who to her surprise the women hugged her. She blinked and didn't know how to act. She just smiled and got into the back. She looked out the window and thought how odd it was to not hear gun fire or anything. She looked to Marks and he had the same look but yet looked happy. They made there way to La Push.

Meanwhile on first beach Billy just got done telling the legends and to his distaste the Swan girl was here. He sighed and shook his head. When the sound of a truck made its way onto the beach everyone turned to look. This was a odd a truck this nice wouldn't be in La Push. They all where on alert and then the door in the back opened.

Out stepped a blacked haired girl dressed in a army uniform and everyone stared in confusion who was this girl. It only took seconds for Jacob to recognize his older sister and he was up within seconds. He didn't care that Bella ended up falling to the crowd. Tears where falling from his eyes and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Annika? ANNIKA!" Jacob screamed and ran to his sister. Billy had his hand over his mouth as tears fell from his eyes and his baby was home.

Annika watched as her brother ran to her and ran into her. She was beyond shocked when his weight pushed her over and she hit the sand with a loud thud. She groaned and noticed her brothers long hair was gone. Hell he had more muscles then she remember. A lot has changed and she smiled. She heard her brother sobbing and she patted his head. She looked over at the bonfire and her eyes met her fathers teary eyes.

"Jakey I love you but get your fat ass off me your heavy!" Annika said and Jacob jumped up. He quickly pulled her up and she shook her head. He grabbed his sisters bag and began to walk to the group of people. She smiled then turned to Marks to wave goodbye and then she followed him. She made it to the group and instantly went to hug her dad.

"Annika I missed you! Welcome home!" Her dad said and his voice was shakey. She released him and smiled. She turned around and she blinked. She recognized only two of the people or at least she thought so and she realized everything changed. "Everyone this my eldest daughter she has been fighting in Iraq for years." Billy said with pride and everyone got wide eyed.

Annika sat down next to her brother and was silent. She listened to everyone talk and she looked up to see someone sit down next to her. She smiled at who she saw and within seconds Leah hugged. She sighed and hugged her back. Over the years she wasn't been a touchy touchy type of girl anymore.

"I am glad your safe and at home." Leah said with a smile and Annika nodded. Leah released Annika and stood to go grab food. She was happy she came home too and her blue eyes wonder around the group of people.

Annika's blue eyes stopped on a guy who looked familiar but instead he no longer had his long hair. She was shocked to see him staring at her and something in his eyes was off. She quickly looked away and she looked up at the sky.

Fireworks began to go off near the La Push border and everyone was amazed. For Annika fireworks brought back flashbacks and she jumped up. Everyone looked at her before they knew it she took off running down the beach. She had to be escape, she had to run and she need to find a safe place.

Jacob was about to run after his sister but for some reason Sam beat him to it. He was also about to go but his dad told him no and all Jacob could do was look off to where his sister ran in worry. Something clearly was wrong and he had no idea what.

Sam never excepted in a million years he would imprint on Annika Black and hell he hasn't seen her in years. The war did seem to change her and the whole way she carried herself was like she was on defense. Yet her beautiful blue eyes remained the same and he had finally found his soul mate in this war hero. A couple seconds later fireworks went off and Sam looked up. They where pretty but his attention was quickly drawn away from it when he heard someone quickly stand. He watched as Annika ran off and he didn't think twice before he ran after her.

Sam managed to catch up to Annika and grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him. Sam was frozen where he stood. Annika the sweet and outgoing kid he was knew was gone. Instead he saw a weak fragile girl that was been through to much and he didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug.

Annika couldn't understand why Sam was hugging her and yet being in his arms felt warm yet also safe. She hadn't felt safe in years and as more fireworks go off she flinches. She bury her face in his chest and tries to get the memories to go away. Yet they wouldn't the sound of gun fire and bombs haunt her to this very day. She may be home from Iraq but she always be there. Iraq had taken part of her soul which she knew she couldn't get back ever.

Sam didn't know how long he stood there holding Annika but he didn't find doing so and he hoped in time he would talk to her. He wanted to help her and understand her. The sound of fireworks going off scared her so much she had to run away and this worried him. At some point they ended up sitting on the ground and he cradle Annika to his chest. He sighed when he realized she was a sleep she needed it and he stood up carrying her bridal style.

Sam made it back to the Bon fire and looked at his pack. They all knew within seconds he imprinted since Billy would of told them and all eyes went to the sleeping army girl. Billy looked at Sam and nodded letting him know it was ok to take Annika home.

"Jacob and Paul you guys have patrol tonight. I am taking Annika home." Sam said and turned around to leave.

Sam walked to the blacks house and went inside. He placed her on her old bed and what happened stopped him in his track. He didn't know what to do or how to act. This was going to be a night he would never forget in all of his life.


	3. Chapter 2: Still there

_Annika was getting ready to go out on patrol and she grabbed her gear. She looked over at her comrades and private Madison just nodded at me. Then as if on cue sergeant Bennett walked in and nodded for us to follow him. So we did as we we_ where _told and got into the caravan._

 _" Hey Black...we are going home soon." Private Alexison said and Annika smiled._

 _"I know! I am excited my wife is had our first child and can't wait to see her." Private Madison said and she smiled. They all had lives to return too._

 _Private Madison got married two weeks before they deployed and found out his wife was pregnant two weeks later. It was sad she had her daughter while he was over here and her name was Isabella Alexis Madison. He often got pictures of her and Annika would be so happy when he could get home to them._

 _Sergeant Bennett has 5 kids and two grand kids on the way. He often would talk about them that sometimes we wanted to tape his mouth shut but we where happy for him regardless. We respected him a lot and he was a frat person. He was someone you could count on to have your back out here._

 _Private Alexison had only been with us for two years and back home she has 3 year old who is waiting for her. She smiled and Alexison looked back her. Everyone in this caravan had some to got home to._

 _The caravan came to haunt in the middle of a town and a loud explosion was heard. We didn't think we got out and armed ourselves._

 _"Madison see anything?" Annika asked and they could barely see a damn with all this sand._

 _"Not yet! Sergeant can you?" Madison asked and before a response could be heard gun fire went off._

 _Annika looked around and she still couldn't see anything but one thing was for sure Madison was dead. She watched in horror as Madison hit the ground in front of her and she bent down. She checked for a pulse and nothing. Her sergeant appeared at her side._

 _"We gotta move!" He said and Annika nodded she knew he was right but leaving Madison here felt wrong. She promised she would come back for him. She stood up and followed her sergeant. Seconds later more gun fire was heard. "Run! RUN SOLDIER!" Her sergeant screamed and Annika did within seconds she heard a thud. She turned around and saw her sergeant fall to the ground. She rushed to his side and saw a gun shot wound in his shoulder. She tried to put pressure on it and it was failing. "Go Private Black!" He said and she turned her head. She jumped up and began to move along slowly keeping her eyes on her surroundings. The next thing she remembered was Alexison coming up beside her and then BAM! Another explosion was heard and she went flying into a wall. Seems the explosion was closer to her then she thought. Before long everything went black._

Sam watched in horror was Annika was thrashing about and she screamed. He rushed to her side and didn't know what to do. He gathered her in a hug but it seemed to help a little but he didn't know what was wrong. He couldn't figure it out and this concerned him. He just sat there and prayed she would calm down but nothing. She still thrashed about and looked miserable. Shortly later she stopped and Sam sighed. He payed her back down and when he walked out Billy was there. He looked sad and motioned Sam plus the rest of the pack that was there.

"Annika isn't home." Billy said and Jacob looked at him.

"Yes she is! Dad what are you talking about?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Yes she may be here physically but not mentally. We are going to have to help her adjust." He added and silence enveloped the room. "She won't be the same." He added and then everyone looked at the ground.

The next day when Annika woke up it took her a second to realize she was home and she fell back against the pillow. She wondered what today would hold and she looked up at the ceiling. She was still in her uniform and she got up to get a shower. She slammed her hands on the wall and the water rushed down her body. Tears fell from her eyes and she can still hear the gun fire. Death everywhere she looked and she fell to her knees.

Annika just sat there in the shower as the cold water ran down her body and she knew she had to get a hold of her self. She stood up and turned off the water. She went to her dresser and looked in at the clothes. They where clothes she wore before she left and she laughed bitterly. She grabbed her clothes and threw them out of her dresser. She went her bag and pulled out some of her clothes from when she was at the academy. She grabbed her dog tags and she had the one from her unit also. She got dressed and left to go to the living room.

Jacob looked up when she smelt his sister and she still smelt of gun powder. He looked at her and his eyes landed on her dog tags. There wasn't just one but three and his face fell. She must of lost someone over there and he quickly tore his eyes away from her. He didn't want his sister to catch him staring but he couldn't help but wanna ask what happened.

The black siblings sat in silence as they ate breakfast and neither of them wanted to talk. She sure as hell didn't and she knew he didn't want to either. She finished eating and stood up. She placed her dishes in the sink and she turned to leave. She walked out and looked up at the sky.

Annika was walking on the street when someone threw soda on her and she looked over at them. They glared at her and she knew they didn't support the war. Tears welled up in her eyes and then she shook her head. She offered them a kind smile which surprised them. She walked past them and patted them on there heads.

"Be mad all you want but remember I will always protect you even if you don't want me to." Annika said and walked by them.

Annika walked around La Push and she got sight of her old red truck. She jogged over to it and she didn't know she ended up back at her house. There stood a girl with ugly brown wavy hair and she looked up at her brother.

"Jake! She is most likely lying. I mean come off what kind of moron would willing join the Military! She most likely lying and just ran away. Everyone over seas are..." She began and Annika grabbed her dog tags. She didn't think she just ran and pulled her fist back. Her fist collided with the girls face.

"You don't know anything! We died to protect you! My friends died to protect you!" Annika snapped and tears fell from her eyes. Some how Sam appeared and wrapped his arms around her. " you don't know what is like! " Annika screamed."I lost them! They died in front of me! I watched them die! I got to come home and they didn't! You don't know I have seen you ungrateful bitch! My friends died for you and this how you treat it. Like it's all just a joke? " she screamed and Sam had a tough time holding Annika back.

"I think it's best if you leave Bella. I don't wanna see you back on this Rez." Sam spat and Bella looked towards Jacob.

"Jake! Don't let him do this." Bella begged and Jacob glared.

"Bella I am going to have to ask you to leave. I will take you to the border." Jacob said and went to his rabbit. He cast one last look at his sister who looked beyond pissed.

Sam turned Annika around and hugged her. She felt so fragile and broken. She looked up at him and Sam saw that her eyes looked haunted. He held her tighter and she tried to push him away but he refused to let her go. He kept holding onto her and she shook. She didn't want someone's pity and she looked off to her side. She saw Private Alexison, Private Madison and sergeant Bennett all standing there smiling. She lost it and clung onto Sam crying. All Sam did was just hold her as she cried and cried.

Annika finally stopped crying and she wipe her tears away. Sam smiled and looked at her. She pushed him away and looked at him with a slight smile. She heard sirens and she turned around. She didn't think all that ran through her head was they came here and killed her family. She took off running down the road and she saw her brothers rabbit.

Jacob was on his home from dropping Bella off and he slammed on his breaks. He saw his sister standing there and he got out. He was confused why was his sister here in the middle of the road and she came to a skidding halt. She took off running towards her brother and fling herself at him.

"Jacob! Your ok!" She sobbed and hugged him right. Jacob looked at her and just hugged her back.

"Annika I am ok. It's ok." Jacob said and she was shaking slightly. He was concerned and he patted her head. He held her close and he never thought his strong willed sister would break just like this. His sister was gone and she wasn't the sister she used to be. She changed and it worried him.

Sam followed her and he looked at them. She flung to Jacob like he was going to disappear. He knew that when he heard the sirens she would run to check on her family. She wasn't the same goofy kid she used to be and her blue eyes that shined with light where now dull almost haunted. It was like she was here but wasn't and he knew he would just have to take it slow. He would be there for her not matter what.

Annika calmed down and then sighed. They taught her how to put her uniform on and now she can't get it off. She remembers everything and everything in head was counting ways on her family or herself can die. She was stuck in that field and she couldn't get off. Jacob helped her home and all she did was look out the window. Her blue eyes found Sam's and he gave her a small smile. She nodded and before long they where home.

Billy didn't know if this was a good idea and he looked at the paper that was holding a parade in Annika and some other soldiers. They also wanted her to speech at the high school. He didn't think his daughter was ready and he just stared at the letter with hatred. Hasn't she been through enough this past few days? Why must they continue to make her suffer. It wasn't far or right. He sighed and crumpled the paper up and threw it out. The moment he threw them out his kids walked in and his landed on his daughter.

Annika watched as her dads eyes changed and she sighed. She noticed people around her where now looking at her pity and she just looked at them. She didn't like how they kept treating her like she could break and she walked to her bedroom. She fell on her bed and she looked off to the left. She blinked when she saw private Madison sitting on the chair and she sat up.

"Private Annika..." He began and then


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare or Reality?

"Private Black." Madison said and Annika blinked. She could believe she was seeing him and the tears began to fall. She ran to him but went right through him and slammed right into the wall. She groaned and turned to her."You have been feeling so guilty so let me show what would of happened if you died along with us." He said and touched her head a bright light hit her.

Billy was getting ready to see Charlie and Jacob was sleeping. He heard a knocking on the door and he wheeled over to it. He opened it and all his fears came to life. There in his door way was a man with a letter and Billy took it with shaken hands. The letter hit the floor when he read died in action. Everything was crashing around him and he had to bury his baby. Tears fell from his eyes.

Jacob yawned and stretched but he felt something was off. He felt a strange pain like something was missing and he just shrugged it off. He got up and went to grab food. He saw his dad in his chair sobbing and he jogged over to him. His hadn't cried since his mothers funeral and he stepped on a piece of paper. He looked down and picked it up. His eyes widen when he read it and he shook his head. He took off running into the woods and the words died in action keep replaying in his head. It was like a broken record. She was gone and she was never coming home. He howled a heart wrenching sound.

Sam heard it and he didn't hesitate he phased and instantly was connected with the packs mind. He saw what Jacob saw and he nearly tripped over a branch. That was odd and he looked up at everyone. He felt such pain that it was unbearable and he just shook it off. He looked at Jacob who was shaking and he collapsed to the ground. He felt sorry for Jacob and walked over to him. Everyone was phased to human.

"Jake I am sorry." Embry said and shook his head. He had a slight crush on the eldest Black when he was small.

" Jake...I...well. Sorry." Quil said and couldn't believe she was gone. Hell she was like a second mom to him and it shook him to his core.

As for Paul and Jared they remained emotionless. They where close to the eldest Black and it was a unbearable pain. Paul had her face etched in his head and she was smiling. Jared also had her face etched in his bed but she had the peace sign up this time.

The pack all felt pain and couldn't even move. It was like a dark cloud had fallen over everyone and no one wanted to admit the truth. She wasn't coming and would never smile again. She would never come home to them and she wouldn't laugh nothing. She was gone forever.

A few days later was her funeral and it was raining. Jacob just stood there and stared down at coffin. It was the harsh reality that he wanted to forget and he fell to his knees. He placed his head in his hands and cried. The pain was unbearable and his whole body shook with pain. His sister was gone and he didn't know how to feel. He wanted her to come home.

Rachel just stood there and she stared at the grave. She clenched her fist and she felt so angry. She wanted to scream and wanted to yell. She didn't wanna accept this truth.

"You lied! Why did you lie? Why did you go away!" She said and warms wrapped around her. "Let me go! She isn't dead! She can't be! Please make this all a lie! Please! Someone anyone! Not my sister anyone but her!" She said crying and tried to get it her sister."Wake up please!" She added and she was turned around. She gripped onto Becca's shirt and sobbed.

Rebecca held her sister as she cried and she couldn't hold back her own tears. Her hero was gone and it hurt. Her heart broke and would give anything to have her sister back. She couldn't deal with this. It hurt to much and she didn't know if she could handle this .

Billy felt sick to his stomach and everything was twisted. He had a feeling this was just the beginning of a sick and twisted story. His baby girl was dead and he wasn't suppose to bury his baby. He wished she never let her go and he should of stopped her. He didn't and now she is gone. What kind of father was he and he knew he failed. He was just a failure and as he was thinking the tears never stopped. He wanted her home.

Sam couldn't understand why it felt so hard to breathe and the pain was unbearable. He wanted to attend her funeral but he couldn't. Hell he could barely move and the thought of not having the eldest black was like a knife the heart. He couldn't take this pain and put the bottle to his head then pulled the trigger.

Annika shook her head and before she knew it she was back in her room. Was she seeing things? Was that all a dream? She didn't know but she knew she would make the best of her life. She grabbed her dog tags and she smiled.

"I will live enough for all of us." She said with a smile and then she walked out into the living room. She smiled and hugged her brother. She hugged him tightly and took him by surprise. She looked at him and hummed to herself. She let him go and then turned around. "I am making dinner tonight!" She said and skipped out of the house. She was scared as hell but would leave enough for all of them. She walked out and looked at the sky. She hasn't been able to cry for them and as if they where telling her to cry it rained. She began to cry and fell to her knees. She cried for herself, for her fallen comrades, for her family and for everyone. She fought to protect the people of her country and sure as hell made her proud. She took calming breathes and stood up. She saw Leah coming towards her looking pissed and then SLAP! Leah hit her.

"Since you came home all Sam fucking talks about is Annika this...poor Annika! Gah it's all about the poor army girl." Leah said and Annika looked at her in disbelief.

"Leah I...


	5. Chapter 4: Rough Day

"Leah I don't know why he would talk about me." Annika confessed and Laah just glared.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK! WHY COULDNT YOU DIE OVER THERE! ITS YOUR FAULT I AM LOOSING SAM!" Leah screamed and then she realized what she said. She froze and couldn't believe she would say that. "Ann i..."She tried to say and all Annika did was hold up her hand silencing her friend.

"Sorry you feel that. I never wanted to hurt you. You don't think i wish i died with them? You don't think they haunt me and it breaks me. Sorry if my imperfect life smashes into your perfect one. As for the poor army girl i never wanted to be pitied. I watched my friends die and people feeling sorry for me that their problem. So before you go running your mouth think before you speak. I no longer wish to be your friend." she said in a serious voice and turned around. she walked off and her heart was breaking. fate sure was cruel and just kept messing with her. How much more hurt did she have to suffer for it to be satisfied. She just stared out at the ocean with emotionless eyes.

Meanwhile Sam was out on patrol and then he smelt it. He smelt the women he loved and he ran over to follow the scent. He froze where he stood and he saw his imprint with his current girlfriend. He still had yet to break it off with Leah and he knew he was being a coward but he couldn't hurt her. He did still love but not as he loved Annika. He needed to step up and tell her. He sighed and what Leah said next made him freeze where he stood.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK! WHY COULDNT YOU DIE OVER THERE! ITS YOUR FAULT I AM LOOSING SAM!" Leah screamed and he watched as hurt crossed across Annika's face. He wanted to to rip Leah apart for hurting his imprint but he knew it was his fault for leading Leah on. "Ann i..." Leah started to say and Sam knew she regretted everything she just said. All Annika did was hold up a hand to silence Leah.

"Sorry you feel that. I never wanted to hurt you. You don't think i wish i died with them? You don't think they haunt me and it breaks me. Sorry if my imperfect life smashes into your perfect one. As for the poor army girl i never wanted to be pitied. I watched my friends die and people feeling sorry for me that their problem. So before you go running your mouth think before you speak. I no longer wish to be your friend." Annika said in serious voice and Sam knew she was breaking. She was a strong girl and refused anyone's help when she truly needed it. She wanted to solve everything on her own and Sam would have to help her get over that. He watched as she just walked away and Sam knew what he had to do. He shifted to human and got dressed. He walked over to Leah who got wide eyed and she went to run to him. All Sam did was shake his head and confusion came of Leah's features.

" Leah we need to break up. I no longer love you like i did. I won't stay here and lead you on. Its best if we go our seperate ways. " Sam said and he watched as sadness overcame Leah's features.

"SAM PLEASE DON'T! I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN IT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU!" Leah screamed and Sam knew what he had to say. He hoped Leah would forgive him for this one day.

"You don't get it! I don't love you anymore! I don't want you!" Sam spat out angerily and he watched as tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head and her black hair fell in her face. sam knew she now understood they where over and she ran off. He just sighed and turned around to find his imprint.

Sam walked slowly to follow her scent so he could think of what to stay to her. He had to let her know he cared about her and was here for her. He was going to be whatever she needed him to be. He wouldn't let her suffer and he would help through it. He wouldn't let her suffer alone in silence anymore and he finally made it to the beach. It seemed like the ran was pouring now and he spotted her. He watched in horror as she fell to the side and he ran over to her.

"ANNIKA!" Sam screamed and he finally made it to her. He picked her upper half up and shook her slightly. "Annika wake up! Please don't leave me when i just found you!" He said and tears began to form in his eyes. He realized how hot she was and he picked her up. Why didn't he get here earlier? Why did he make her suffer? He began to run home and he wouldn't loose her. He just got her and he finally got home. He place her on the couch and began to run around his small house. He grabbed everything he would need to help lower her high fever. He placed a wet rag on her forehead and he just waited. He just sat by the couch and he needed her to know he was here. He layed his head against it and looked at the ceiling. "Sipirits please let her pull through. I knew i shouldn't of lead Leah on like that but please. I can't loose her so help her and help me." Sam said and tears where now streaming down his face.


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings

Red flower petals were falling everywhere and Annika saw her mother on the other side of the river. She went to run to a boat and her mother just shook her head. She knew her mother was telling her to stop and not com any further. She did as she was told and she blinked. She was floating outside her body and she thought it was odd.

"Sam! I got the call is my sister ok?" Jacob screamed as he ran into Sam's house. He to his sisters side and tears where falling from his eyes. He didn't like seeing her like this so fragile.

"I think she got a fever from being outside for so long in the rain." Sam said and noticed her shiver. Annika just watched the two males with mild curiosity. She wanted ti see what these boys would do and hey if they kissed like she thought they would she could hang it over her brother's head. "Jake fo fetch me my sweats and t-shirt we need to change her." SAm said and Annika got wide eyed. No way in hell! THey wouldn't right or would they. Oh my god! Annika was trying to hit them but her hands went right through them. Much to her horror her brother vanished. He reappeared seconds later with clothes.

"YOu know if she finds out we had to undress her she is going to kill us." Jacob said and he shivered at the thought of how evil his sister can be.

"Just blame it on Paul." Sam said and Annika laughed. Oh she will get them back for this and why not get Paul too? Sounds fun and she sat on the floor. She watched as the boys where hesitant about taking off her shirt. Annika was getting to much joy out of this then she remember the scars she hid and her face fell. As if on cue the boys took off her shirt. Sam and JAcob became speechless.

Along Annika's torso was thin ugly line like scars. THey seemed to be everywhere and the boy could only stare. What kind of hell did she go through and it shocked them to no end. Every scare seemed to tell a story and it was one that they both wanted to know. Sam traced one of the scares and tears gathered in his eyes. He looked so sad and hurt but something was odd.

Annika just looked at them and didn't know how to feel or act. They cared about her and what happens to her. She took a deep breath and looked at them. Why did the past always come back to haunt her? This wasn't fair and she wanted to wake up because she was causing them unnecessary pain. She took a deep breath and did what her body told her to do. She touched her own hand and was forced back into her body.

Annika finally opened her eyes and smiled. She reached out and touched Sam's face. She wiped away the tears from his eyes and he only sniffled. She felt drawn to this man and she wanted to explore it.

"Sam thank you!" Annika said and Sam is taken back. Why was she thanking him."I like you Sam and I wanna see where is goes." She said smiling and she saw Sam's eyes light up.

The moment his imprint said that he felt like he was on cloud nine. He smiled and leaned into her hand. She had just made him the happiest man alive. He knew this wouldn't be a easy road for the two of them but they would get through it together.

"I like you to. Right now we need to get your fever to go down." Sam said and when he went to stand up she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go please." Annika whispered and Sam smiled. He sat down next to her and she sighed. He watched as she drifted off to sleep. He laid his bed back against the couch and fell asleep himself.

Jacob had to run home to get things for his sister and he grabbed them. He made his way back to Sam's house and when he walked in the door he smiled. He chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed a blanket and placed one on each of them before he put his sisters on he changed her. He left a note and left the two alone to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6:Annika goes dark

Annika woke up the next morning and her eyes widened. Why was she snuggling with Sam and when she tried to leave Sam's hold only tightened on her. She bit her lip and felt very uncomfortable. She didn't like being restrained like this and it annoyed her slightly. She was finally able to get up and she stood up straight. She made her way to the door and when she opened it there stood Leah.

"If isn't my favorite worthless warrior. Is Sam home? I need to tell him something." Leah said and she spotted the hand on her stomach. She understood everything. For some reason her heart was breaking and she stepped aside.

"I hope you have a wonderful family." Annika said and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Anni no that's..." Before Leah could respond Annika was already gone.

Annika just kept running and she felt unbearable pain. Why did this have to happened? This wasn't funny and she didn't like it. Why was the thought of Leah and Sam together causing her so much unbearable pain. She couldn't believe this and she stood up straight and made her way towards her home.

Annika finally got home and long behold there stood before he was her brother. She stood there crying and ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around his torso. She gave him a light squeeze and her tears where staining his white shirt.

"Why! WHY! WHY!"Annika said sobbing and she was shaping slightly. "Why did this have to happen? Why do I care what he does?" She asked and JAcob blinked in confusion. He held onto her and let his sister cry. Its the first time he has seen her vulnerable since she came home and it shocked him.

"Annika..." Is all Jacob could say and other then that he was speechless. His big sister who was so strong was brought down to her knees for something so simple. THen again love can have the strangest effect on people. He knew his sister had fallen for Sam and something had happened to make it change. He was worried about his older sister.

Annika ended up crying herself out and she straightened up. She looked towards her brother and smiled softly. She wouldn't let her weakness ever show again and she put a mask on her face. It was void of any and all emotions. She released her brother and looked at him with emotionless dead eyes. JAcob had to step back a few inches and this sister scared him. He didn't know she had things kind of part to her. She was scaring and this wasn't something that could easily be dealt with. He had a feeling that things where going to ba hard to deal with and this wasn't something he was ready to face just yet but knew he would have to. He walked his sister walk by him and into the house.

THe next day Annika was out and about when she ran into Leah. She cocked her head to the side and stared her so called friend down. She watched as her so called friend flinched when she saw how much she changed.

"Ahh it's the dry used up ex." Annika said and laughed. Leach got wide eyed and couldn't think of a come back. "Sam preferred a hero over some weak pathetic girl who can't even protect herself. I wonder how some low life witch would managing be a home. Oh my your poor kids. Maybe in the future keep your legs closed ok?" She said in toxic tone. Leah felt the tears well up in her eyes. She turned her best friend into this monster.

Annika walked be her and slammed her shoulder into the other girls shoulders. She didn't care if she hurt the little tramp and she began to walk off leaving a stunned Leah standing there. She ended up at coffee shop and she spotted her brother being harassed. She walked over and grabbed the guys arm. She pulled it behind the girls back and twisted her wrist upward causing the girl to fall to her knees.

"I don't think my brother wanted to not be bothered little pale witch." She said and the girl screamed.

"Anni stop! Bella is going to get hurt!" Jacob pleaded and he flinched when Bella screamed. A loud snapping was heard and he knew his sister had just broke Bella's wrist.

"Come near my little brother again and not just your wrist will be broken!" Annika warned and Bella whimpered before running.

Jacob turned and just stared at his sister. Then...


End file.
